realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Klaruchar
Huge Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 25d8+312 (420 hp) Initiative: +12 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares), fly 100 ft. (good) Armor Class: 44 (-2 size, +9 Dex, +27 natural), touch 17, flat-footed 35 Base Attack/Grapple: +25/+47 Attack: Claw +37 melee (2d6+14/19-20) or spike volley +31 ranged (3d4+14 plus poison) Full Attack: 4 claws +37 melee (2d6+14/19-20) and bite +35 melee (2d8+7) and pincers +35 melee (1d8+7) or 4 spike volleys +31 ranged (3d4+14 plus poison) Space/Reach: 15 ft./15 ft. Special Attacks: Fear aura, improved grab, poison, spell-like abilities, spikes, summon tanar’ri, vorpal bite Special Qualities: Damage reduction 15/cold iron and epic and good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, and cold 10, and fire 10, scent, spell resistance 33, telepathy 100 ft., true seeing Saves: Fort +27, Ref +23, Will +23 Abilities: Str 39, Dex 29, Con 37, Int 26, Wis 28, Cha 30 Skills: Appraise +36, Bluff +38, Concentration +41, Diplomacy +46, Forgery +36, Intimidate +42, Knowledge (arcana) +36, Knowledge (the planes) +36, Listen +37, Search +36, Sense Motive +37, Spellcraft +40 (+42 checks involving scrolls), Spot +37, Survival +37 (+41 on other planes and when following tracks), Tumble +37, Use Magic Device +38 (+42 checks involving scrolls) Feats: Cleave, Dire Charge*, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (claw), Improved Initiative, Multiattack, Overwhelming Critical (claw)*, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (claw) Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary, pair, or squad (1 klaruchar, 1 balor, 1-2 mariliths. 1-6 hezrou) Challenge Rating: 25 Treasure: Double standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 26-50 HD (huge); 51-75 HD (gargantuan) This monstrous creature resembles nothing that you’ve ever seen before. A squarish canine head, ringed with sharp teeth, sits atop a broad torso that bears four heavily muscled arms, each ending in a clawed hand. A pair of crimson, bat-like wings sprouts from its upper back, adding to its strange appearance. Yet the most unsettling thing about this creature is the massive, tooth filled maw sits where the creature’s stomach should be. Two scissor-like pincers sprout from the sides of the maw and seem to quiver with anticipation. If there is ever something that would give a balor nightmares, it is the klaruchar. The true horrors of the abyss, the terrible klaruchars approach even the demonic lords in power. Fortunately, only 24 are known to exist, however this is not a definite number. The klaruchars act as a wild card in abyssal politics. They are powerful enough to be above the reproach of both the molydei and the balors and they know this well. They sometimes act as servants for some of the more powerful demon lords (Pazuzu, Graz’zt, and Fraz Urb’Luu), but they despise servitude. Exceptionally powerful klaruchars have often set themselves up as lords of abyssal lairs, endlessly warring with their neighbors until their almost endless lust for power is temporarily sated. A klaruchar can speak with either its lower mouth or its upper mouth, but it sometimes chooses to speak with both at the same time, resulting in a particularly unnerving effect. Klaruchars stand 19 feet tall and weigh around 7,000 pounds. COMBAT Klaruchars are extremely intelligent foes; however they possess an almost insane bloodlust for battle. They would happily dive into a battle, tearing away at the opposition and happily gorging itself on the flesh of the dead (and sometimes the still living) in an almost erotic ecstasy. That said, against foes they know to be superior, they will use every ability they have available and they won’t shirk away from retreating (although their wrath later will be terrible to behold). A klaruchar’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned, epic, and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Fear Aura (Su): A klaruchar can radiate a 30-foot-radius fear aura as a free action. A creature in the area must succeed on a DC 32 Will save or be affected as though by a fear spell (caster level 24th). A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same klaruchar’s fear aura for 24 hours. The save DC is Charisma based. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, the klaruchar must hit a foe at least one size category smaller than it with a pincer attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and it can subject the grappled creature to its vorpal bite ability (see below) and it automatically deals pincer damage to the held creature every round the grapple is maintained. Additionally, a klaruchar is not considered grappling when it holds a creature with its pincers. It can freely make attacks with its claws, bite, and spikes (but not its pincers) and move normally. It also still threatens squares normally and retains its Dexterity bonus to attacks. However, it suffers a -8 penalty to grapple checks and its vorpal bite if it attacks or moves while grappling a foe. Poison (Ex): A klaruchar delivers its poison with a successful spike attack. Anyone struck by a klaruchar’s spikes must make a Fort save (DC 35) or take 2d4 points of initial Strength damage. The secondary damage is 1d4 points of permanent Strength drain. The save DC is Constitution based. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – blasphemy (DC 27), chaos hammer (DC 24), deeper darkness, dispel good (DC 25), dispel law (DC 25), flame strike (DC 25), greater dispel magic, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), prismatic wall (DC 28), unholy aura (DC 28), wall of fire; 3/day – fire storm (DC 27), implosion (DC 29), meteor swarm (DC 29); 1/day – gate, ruin* (DC 30). Caster level 24th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Spikes (Ex): As a standard action, a klaruchar can launch a volley of spikes with a range of 90 ft. (no range increment). As a full-attack option, a klaruchar can launch 4 volleys of spikes with the same range. Anyone struck by a klaruchar’s spikes is subject to its poison. Vorpal Bite (Ex): A klaruchar can make one vorpal bite attack each round against a creature grappled by its pincers. The bite has an attack bonus of +35 and deals 2d8+7 points of damage. It threatens a critical on a natural 20 and deals triple damage. On a successful critical, it bites the held creatures head off and proceeds to happily chew. Summon Tanar’ri (Sp): Twice per day, a klaruchar can automatically summon 2d8 babau, 1d6 hezrou, 1-4 nalfeshnee, 2 mariliths, or 1 balor. This is the equivalent of a 10th level spell. True Seeing (Su): Klaruchar have a continuous true seeing ability, as the spell (caster level 24th). Category:Tanar'ri